1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the making chlorotrifluoroethylene (CFO-1113) from 1,1,2-trichlorotrifluoroethane (CFC-113).
2. Description of the Related Art
Chlorotrifluoroethylene (CFO-1113) is currently manufactured commercially by dechlorinating 1,1,2-trichlorotrifluoroethane (CFC-113) via reaction with zinc in the presence of methanol as a solvent. A major drawback with this process is the formation of 1,2-dichloro-1,1,2-trifluoroethane (HCFC-123a) as a major byproduct, which greatly reduces the yield of CFO-1113 and is costly to dispose of.
It would be desirable to have an improved process for making CFO-1113 from CFC-113.